1. Field
One embodiment of the invention relates to an information storage medium, such as an optical disk, for storing information, and information reproducing method or an information recording method as well as a storage medium manufacturing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an optical disk such as a digital versatile disk (DVD), a burst cutting area (BCA), a system lead-in area, a connection area, a data lead-in area, and a data area are allocated from its inner periphery side.
Identification information and the like of a DVD specification type are recorded in the burst cutting area.
Japanese Patent No. 3308954, there is a description of a data structure in the burst cutting area.
The above patent No. 3308954 discloses a BCA data area surrounded by one BCA (burst cutting area) oriented preamble and one BCA postamble.
However, in an optical disk described in the above patent No. 3308954, only one BCA data area is provided, and there is a possibility that BCA data cannot be reproduced due to an effect of dust which may be adhered to a disk surface or a scratch caused on the disk.